Lost Heaven
by DelSey
Summary: The Periplus of Love. A king. A minstrel. A story. A destiny. Up hill and down dale... follow the Swallow...


Titre : Lost Heaven

Disclaimer : Ni Hyde ni Tetsu ne m'appartiennent, et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il s'agit de 'personnes réelles', car j'ai totalement changé aussi bien l'époque que l'identité de mes persos !

Pairing : Haitsu.

Mot de l'auteur : Bon, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas sur X mais sur Laruku (je reprends mes anciennes habitudes). Je poste cette fic en parallèle sur un blog, comme ça au moins, si on me la supprimer ici, et ben j'aurais de la ressource ! Cette histoire se passe dans un contexte plus "Moyen-Âge", je dirais. Il s'agit tout de même d'un univers assez particulier, que je vous laisse volontiers découvrir :)

* * *

**Lost Heaven**

_Introduction__ : In the Secret of the Valley_

_« Il est Roi. Il est Ménestrel. Et nous sommes l'hirondelle… » _

Oui. Nous sommes l'hirondelle, et de nos ailes aussi légères que celles des papillons, nous survolons la vallée. La vallée que l'un d'eux empruntera bientôt. Mais qui ? Le roi ou le ménestrel ?

Nous interrompons notre vol aussi gracieux que silencieux et nous nous posons doucement sur la branche d'un grand arbre, sans faire bruisser la moindre feuille. Attentif, mystérieux, nous attendons, perché au dessus du chemin sablonneux jalonné de buissons fleuris et colorés. Les heures défilent en un lent ballet insaisissable, glissant sur nous au rythme de notre respiration sereine. La vallée toute entière se prélasse dans un silence paisible. Débridées, nos pensées les plus secrètes s'enivrent de folie, s'égarent. Telles les scintillements des joyaux de la couronne qui tremblotent au loin, sans échapper à notre œil si vif…

_Il était une fois, dans une vaste contrée lointaine, un jeune prince à l'allure enchanteresse et aux longs cheveux d'ambre et d'ombre… _

C'est toujours le roi qui apparaît en premier. Le roi ou le prince, mais quelle importance ? C'est lui qui décide, après tout.

Nous ne bougeons pas, laissant les exclamations et les claquements de sabot des chevaux résonner, presque assourdissants, dans l'air limpide et cristallin. Nous voyons un étrange cortège avancer lentement à travers la vallée, un cortège que nous ne quittons pas des yeux. Nous observons les longues files de carrosses de parade, qui progressent derrière les bardes. Ces joyeux lurons sont chargés d'annoncer la venue du prince, mais qui ne le remarquerait pas, trônant au sommet du premier attelage princier, ses longs cheveux défaits retombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres tournés vers la vallée déserte ?

Tout imposant de charisme, de noblesse, dans sa longue tunique blanche, rendue aveuglante par les rayons ardents de ce soleil de midi qui illumine les traits fins de son visage si doux. La cacophonie de sa cour, de ses troubadours et de sa garde ne semble pas l'atteindre. Il est perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, dissimulant son appréhension mêlée de lassitude sous un masque de sérénité et d'indifférence finement sculpté, ciselé. Façonné de toutes pièces, du léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pleines au léger froncement de l'un de ses fins sourcils. Personne, parmi toute cette agitation ambiante et tellement bruyante, vivante, personne ne semble capable de le comprendre, de saisir le fil tortueux des pensées de cet être distant et pourtant auréolé de gloire et de respect. Les joyaux pourpres de sa couronne brillent si fort sur leur socle d'or… comme pour mieux masquer derrière leur éclat les sentiments ternes de celui qui se cache derrière cette image dorée et admirée.

Son regard apparemment inexpressif, mais au fond duquel s'agitent une kyrielle de pensées indétectables et une myriade d'émotions insaisissables, son regard qui cherche à embrasser le ciel pur glisse sur nous sans même nous remarquer. Nous ne sommes qu'une hirondelle, n'est-ce pas ? Une simple hirondelle, dans cette immense vallée seulement traversée par un cortège royal… un cortège presque infini qui tente de se hâter en direction de ce château, tout là-bas. Cette forteresse qui deviendra peut-être le sanctuaire de ce prince mystérieux, à la tête de tant de fanfarons. Cette forteresse où semble l'attendre son inébranlable destin.

Nous déplions doucement nos ailes. Sans le moindre bruit, nous nous élevons au dessus de la procession flamboyante et nous nous envolons gracieusement vers la citadelle, en arpentant à notre tour la vallée verdoyante qui nous fait fête. Tous les arbres émeraude tendent leurs larges branches vers nous, les fleurs les plus chamarrées tournent leurs pétales lumineux vers la promesse d'euphorie qui semble planer délicieusement sur les environs…

Et nous, nous avons envie de poursuivre cette histoire, de suivre ce fameux cortège, n'est-ce pas ? La curiosité nous y lie, désormais. Notre âme y est inextricablement entremêlée, harnachée. Oui. Pour ce prince inconnu comme pour l'invisible et fidèle observateur que nous sommes, le voyage ne fait que commencer…


End file.
